blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Simon Lovelace
Simon Lovelace is a current member of Golden Dawn and a 1st Class Senior Magic Knight, having risen to prominence quickly after his outstanding performance in the Magic Knight Examination conducted five years ago; where his tactics and power made him the only aspirant to be accepted into the Golden Dawn. Originally a wandering mage from a particularly remote area of the Clover Kingdom, so remote in fact that he didn't receive his Grimoire until he was twenty-five years of age. This however never proved itself to be a major hurdle up until that point, with Simon being more than capable of getting by just through his raw magical talents alone, which have been refined longer than most due to his relatively advanced age in comparison to other mages in similar circumstances. Since he first joined the Golden Dawn, his skill within dark magic has increased by several orders of magnitude, to the degree that he is even known by forces outside of Kingdom of Clover. His magic is best known for its great destructive power, scope and versatility in spite of its cumbersome nature, something he has worked to slowly correct as best he is able. Appearance Although Simon prefers to fight at a range, his appearance belies this facet of his personality, as the tall man resembles a mindless brute more than anything else. His muscles are the result of hard work however, ploughing the fields and training his body as well as his mind. His most unusual feature however are the strange clothes that he wears, made of purple-dyed cloth and worn like a long robe, adorned with few decorations aside from a large patch of green on the upper part of its chestpiece and an amulet worn around the mans neck, gleaming with telltale signs of mana. Personality Biography Battle Prowess Magic : Simon was born with an unusual affinity for the element of Darkness, a form of magic that saw him mocked in his youth due to its unwieldy nature, with the young Lovelace almost always finding himself outmanoeuvred by his opponents before he could cast a single spell, blasts of wind would disrupt his concentration and see his magic undone between his hands. Yet this was the lot he'd been dealt in life, and he would not stoop to the point of emulating past heroes. Lovelace persevered and practised his magic diligently, finding ways to overcome the cumbersome nature of dark magic and harness its true potential in the form of a myriad of different spells, all aimed at increasing his chances of victory, many of which invented for the express purpose of allowing him a somewhat accessible offence. Intermingled with a medley of unusually powerful defensive spells that afford him great flexibility in dealing with his adversaries, and serve the exceedingly important function of buying him enough time to cast his more powerful spells. While it has been a difficult road to traverse, Simon's work has paid off, as he's discovered that although slow and clumsy, spells relying upon dark magic are extraordinarily powerful. To the extent that they easily overwhelm opposing spells when permitted to unfurl in the full, in this manner, Lovelace defeated all of his past detractors by relying upon superior skill mixed with great power. His skill within dark magic is significant enough that he admits that he sometimes forgets about his lack of a proper , it is the understanding that only a Grimoire can improve upon his already considerable magical powers that had him finally leave his hometown behind to travel deeper inland. *'Erebomantra - Flux': Well knowing of the limitations and drawbacks of dark magic, Simon spent months coming up with a spell that might fill the role of a generalized offence. Flux was the result of that work, and although it was far faster in execution than all of his other spells, its speed was simply moderate in the grand scheme of things. Upon being intoned by Lovelace, Flux springs into effect around his opponent, as a writhing mass of darkness-born tendrils impounds upon his enemy, caging them in and assaulting them with crushing force. Lacking in speed as one would believe, this comparatively basic spell is both versatile in its ability to lock a foe down, and its sheer ability to inflict heavy damage, with its destructive power being such that its often mistaken for being a piece of advanced magic, a trump card meant only to be unveiled in dire circumstances, consuming of significant levels of mana. Neither of which is correct, for not only is the spell simple to cast, but due to the sheer potency of the element it actually consumes very little mana to cast. *'Erebomantra - Eclipse': Time is of utmost importance to Lovelace, for while his spells can overpower more or less any opponent, their unwieldy nature makes them difficult to cast in the middle of combat. When cast, Eclipse conjures a quartet of large purple spheres, composed entirely of nebulous dark magic, which eats away at surrounding spells not belonging to the same element, typically conjured around Simon himself to heighten the chances of him being able to cast one of his more powerful spells. Until such a time that these orbs have consumed enough mana to disrupt their structure, they weaken and divert magic in their immediate vicinity. Innate potency is one of dark magics greatest strengths and consequently, the orbs are capable of diverting and absorbing massive amounts of mana between them before they dissipate. Opponents who attempt to deal with them directly at close quarters also discover that their pull is strong enough to pull weaker foes directly into their central sphere, which typically leads to life-threatening injuries and crushed bones. With some survivors stating that it was as though they were being mauled by oblivion. *'Erebomantra - Worm:' In order to be truly successful as a Magic Knight, it is imperative that a mage masters a number of spells for a variety of different situations. Simon’s Grimoire manifested the spell «Worm» for the precise purpose of pressuring adversaries from afar and perform assassinations. As upon intoning its magic darkness coalesces into the form of several thick tendrils of coursing blackness that then slither into the very air itself through a momentary distortion akin to a black hole only to reappear within the immediate vicinity of their target. Although they might at a glance be mistaken for living creatures or constructs akin to Golems, the worms are nothing more than focused concentrations of dark magic, refined and directed through their casters willpower and intent. Yet that does not make them any less deadly, as dark magic is inherently destructive and so foes find that anything that comes into direct contact with them simply ceases to be, crushed into nothing by the overwhelming weight of Simon’s Affinity. *'Erebomantra - Gleipnir': *'Erebomantra - Naglfar': *'Erebomantra - Ginnungagap': : As a member of the Golden Dawn, Simon Lovelace has had to reinvent and constantly push the boundaries of his own abilities in ways he had at first not thought possible given the sheer intensity of the missions that he is expected to handle. Yet among countless breakthroughs and improvements, it is his newfound expertise in curses that have proven to be a most formidable addition to his arsenal. Lovelace's curses were developed over the span of several years and each of them has a specific function that synergizes extremely well with his magic - because they deliberately designed to be entwined into his existing spells and added as powerful additional effects. Consequently, Simon's spells do not only possess immense destructive power but survivors of their effects are marked with a variety of fearsome curses that reduces their chance of survival or victory dramatically, a foe that had only just managed to avoid the brunt of a blast of darkness might find himself stricken with a curse of overwhelming lethargy, to the point where he can only look in horror as his life is snuffed out without recourse. Similarly, a foe beloved by mana might find themselves drained and weakened following a brief clash with the dark mage, discovering that their great reservoirs of magic are crumbling away into nothing, all of this and more are possible through Curse Magic and this had lead to Simon being recognized as a formidable foe across most of the world. Abilities *'Spellweaving': Owing to the cumbersome nature of dark magic, Simon was forced to improvise to an extraordinary extent when it came to maximizing the efficiency of his spells. Every spell needed to be cast with the slightest possible effort and as expediently as possible, every gesture he made had to be precise and firm if he were to have any hope of besting foes faster than him. To this end, Simon studied his magic extensively and learned to memorize every single aspect of every spell he knew so that he might command them into being without delay – further meditation revealed that if he mastered all particularities then he might even be able to cast several spells simultaneously by weaving the somatic gestures together with one another. Unleashing a string of spells with a single casting depending on their complexity, it was this talent that eventually lead to him attaining his current rank. *'Great Magic Power': *'Darkness Zone': *'Mana Bullet': *'Mana Skin': Equipment : Simon carries a Three Clover Grimoire containing dark magic spells, intricately decorated with a dragon and bound in pink and dark blue leather, with the draconic motif emblazoned upon its back. When in use it flips open and hovers beside him within a nimbus of dark energies. Loptous.jpg|Simon's grimoire Statistics Category:New Generation Category:Magic Knight Category:Males Category:Senior Magic Knight Category:Golden Dawn members